


My Brother's Keeper

by CosmicJ_Writing



Series: Random Writings/Ideas [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Sam Takes Care Of Dean, Sam the prostitute, dean is dying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 18:59:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7653031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicJ_Writing/pseuds/CosmicJ_Writing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam pulled his jacket tighter across his chest, the taste of defeat sitting bitterly on his tongue. Dean was getting worse, John wasn't answering his phone, and he was a few dollars short for medicine and bandages for his brother. Sam decides to sells himself over, for just six dollars, just for Dean. (Rated T for adult themes but nothing explicit.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Brother's Keeper

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if I should keep writing this into Sam's adult years. Let me know.

Sam pulled his jacket tighter across his chest, the taste of defeat sitting bitterly on his tongue. He crushed his money in his meaty fourteen year old fists. He growled, hot tears leaving liquid fire on his cold bitten cheeks. Dean was getting worse, John wasn't answering his phone, and he was a few dollars short for medicine and bandages for his brother. 

"Damn it," He swore under his breath. Dean was dying, and he was short of just a few dollars for the supplies to hold him together just long enough for the healing process to start. 

Then he saw them, young guys dressed in outfits that weren't at all suitable for the cold weather. They danced, pranced, and waved flirtatiously at their passing audience. After watching one guy give a good, teasing show before sliding into a strangers car, Sam realized they were prostitutes. They were desperate guys in need for money for a desperate situation. 

Sam swallowed, glancing down at his short, slightly chubby body. He was fourteen, and in no way looked as old as the male prostitutes. There was no possible chance he could pass as an older guy. 

He stared at the four dollar bills in his palm. He breathed through his nose and whispered, "For Dean." 

His hands shook as he peeled away his layers of clothing, saying, "For Dean," over and over again like a mantra. He stuffed his money in his pocket, and held his arms around himself in an attempt to shield off the cold and withhold the last remaining body heat. 

"What are you doing here kid?" A stranger asked, his language a bit slurred but still understandable. 

"I need a ride," he lied, chewing his lip.

"Kid, the rides you get here are not for children. Shoo off!" 

"No." Sam glared at him. In instance, he was swept up in a strong set of arms and cradled. 

"Well look at this cute chew toy." A voice breathed. Sam nearly gagged against the rancid smell. He held his nose and mouth, eyes watering. "Say, can we keep him BB?" 

"Drop the kid, Brax." The guy from before ordered, annoyance staining his words. Sam was put back on his feet and he wheeled away, his back hitting the wall. Despite Brad's breath, he craved the man's warmth. All too soon, heat left his body and cold took it's place. 

A car idled by, stopping long enough for a window to be rolled down and a question to be asked. "How much for the boy?" 

"Chew Toy cost more than your life." Brax slurred. He giggled. "But Baby Boy and myself are definitely in your price range."

"How much for the boy?" The stranger asked again. The stranger leaned forward, and Sam saw her, a woman with pale blue eyes and dying brown hair. His breath froze, his mantra running at the speed of light in his head. He thought back to the picture of his passed out brother, blood staining his clothes where the claw marks were left. 

Sam stepped forward, false courage pulsing in his veins. "Six dollars," he said firmly. He pushed all thoughts away as yanked open the door. The woman's smile was sickly and gruesome. 

"Kid don't go." BB pleaded gently, worried, defeated eyes locked onto Sam's. "You'll lose something if you do, something you'll never be able to get back."

"I'll lose my brother if I don't." Sam told him, turning his eyes away from the prostitute. 

"You'll lose a lot more than a brother Kid. You're what, thirteen, fourteen? You can still get out and walk away. You can have a future."

"Leave Chew Toy alone BB." Brax said, pushing his hips into BB's. 

Sam's window was rolled back up, and his body automatically soaked up the heat from the car. He kept his eyes down, staying quiet as he rode to a new fate. 

"For Dean," he thought, pressing his nails into his thighs. Sam shut off his thinking process, just as curious fingers worked their way into his jeans.


End file.
